Miraculous Love Book 1 Split in Four
by KatalyneWibiberg
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has fallen. And not for her biggest crush, but for her precious kitty. Meanwhile Hawk Moth believes he has found a way to finally capture Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses. Will Ladybug still be able to save the day?
1. Intro

Adrien POV

"He is so crushing on you Marinette." Chloe jeered from across the room, waving the torn page.

I looked up from my science notes. _Who had a crush on Marinette?!_

"Hey! Give me that!" Nathaniel snatched his book back, leaving the one page with Chloe. It was a sketch of Marinette looking up into Nathaniel's eyes...

I leaned over the table, hunched over slightly. Fists clenched, it took almost everything I had not to growl, jump up, and rip the picture. Glancing behind me, I saw Marinette looking very surprised, as if she thought it impossible for any boy to notice her.

 _It was really hard not to notice her with her kindness toward everyone... Wait. I thought I was in love with Ladybug. What am I saying? I AM in love with Ladybug! She's so perfect!_

Nino nudged me and I became aware of my surroundings. Alya was staring at me, obviously wondering why I was positioned like a wild animal. _Oops._

I sat down and turned my attention back to my science notes.

 _What was wrong with me?_

"Hey dude. You ok?" Nino asked concerned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 _What was that all about?_

"You can forget Chloe, I need you to protect this girl instead." Ladybug instructed.

My baton vibrated and I looked down at its screen. It was Marinette. _And... it was a cute photo..._

"Really cute isn't she?" said Ladybug offhandedly.

 _She read my mind again..._ I thought happily.

"The Evillustrator is in love with her and promises not to hurt Chloe as long..."

As Ladybug went on, I thought about Marinette. _Was it her that made me feel that way today?_

Chloe flicked my bell angrily and pointed at her homework.

 _Gosh, this girl is getting annoying. No wonder Ladybug or Marinette... or anyone else... can't stand her._

I turned her around with a fake smile on my face, immediately dropping it as soon as Chloe wasn't watching.

"What about you?" I asked Ladybug.

"I have... a very secret important mission. Can you handle this by yourself?"

"Of course m'lady. See you soon."

 _Awhhhh... she was so purrfect..._

"I can't believe I did your geometry homework for you!" Sabrina cried snatching back the folder.

Crouched on the rooftop, I watched as Sabrina walked away, leaving Marinette speechless below. I wanted to comfort Marinette, she looked so guilty. It wasn't her fault that Evil Nathan decided to drop by. _Oh! I know exactly what would cheer her up!_

I dropped to the ground surprising Marinette. I used what I thought was a charming smile.

"Wo-ho. I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws?" I chuckled.

 _Cat puns cheered everyone up. Especially Ladybug!_

Marinette POV

 _Oh no. Not in civilian form too... Save me someone..._

Chat Noir POV

 _She totally is okay with this. Ladybug should take lessons from her. Flirting is a noble skill after all,_ I thought, Marinette watching me spring away.

Adrien POV

"Hey." I said closing Marinette's locker.

"Wha!" she freaked, leaping back.

 _Oops. Startled her. Why is she so scared of me?_

"I heard about your adventure with Chat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?"

"Me scared? Pfft it was a dream. I mean you are a dream. I mean in your dreams! Oh, this is a nightmare." she stuttered.

 _It was a dream? What?_

"Okay... so. What did you think of Chat Noir? Was he awesome?"

 _Please say yes please say yes..._

"Yeah, I mean, not as awesome as you of course. I mean who could be your the most awesome of awesome." she looked really uncomfortable.

Okay, I better wrap this up before she passes out or something.

"So that's a... yes?"

I considered it.

 _Yeah, she was okay with Chat Noir. She's pretty cool._

I patted her shoulder, smiling, and headed to my fencing lesson.

I looked out the window as I thought about Marinette today.

 _I think that was a yes. Right?_

 _But maybe she just said that because she is scared of Adrien. Would she act different around someone else?_

I needed to find out. And unlike most people, I could be someone else.

 _Tonight, she is going to get a little visit from Chat Noir…_


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette POV

"Can you believe it Tikki! Adrien touched my shoulder!"

I spun around, then fell back and bounced on my bed. The pink fabric seemed to mimic my mood, bright and happy.

"I know Mari! It's really exciting. I'm happy for you!" she said sleepily.

"You look tired how about you go to bed early tonight?" I suggested.

"That sounds... great..." she flew off to her special cupboard I made for her. Settling in, she closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

I smiled and picked up my journal, recording everything in exact detail. I didn't want to forget any of it! Even though I'm probably overreacting as Alya would say...

Once I finished, I put it away, making sure it was shut tight. I grabbed my watering can from behind my computer and climbed out my trapdoor to the balcony.

Chat Noir POV

I flipped off of a building, doing a barrel roll and a flip for show, and landed on the rooftop across from Marinette's balcony. I saw her watering her flowers. She looked very distracted. _I wonder what she is thinking about._

 _Well only one way to find out._

I decided to take the long way about, approaching her balcony from the rear. Reaching out with a clawed hand to tap her shoulder, I hesitated. _What if I scared her like Adrien does? Maybe this wasn't the best time... I should just, SHOOT._

Marinette turned around, and I ducked behind a small cherry tree, praying that my black suit would blend in with the night...

Marinette POV

I was watering my favorite flowers, the white and red cherry blossoms that my uncle brought from China as a gift to me. I was staring dreamily at them, thinking about Adrien of course when two green eyes suddenly appeared behind them.

"WHAAA!" I screamed scrambling backwards.

I tripped on the open trapdoor and fell onto my bed as Chat sprang over the balcony too late to catch me.

Chat Noir POV

"Princess? Marinette are you okay?"

I peered into the trapdoor and stifled a laugh. Marinette was sprawled face first into her mattress.

"Yeah, I'm good. I mean... What were you doing you stupid cat?! I nearly died of a heart attack!" she scrambled backwards as I lightly dropped from the balcony.

"Sorry. I came to talk to you but kinda... anyway. Sorry to scare you." I offered her a hand but she just looked at it.

"Uh... yeah. Talk about what?" she climbed down from her bed and sat down at her desk.

I looked around her room. My eyes were drawn to the pictures on the walls. _Was that me? Why did she have pictures of me? Or Adrien._

"Uhh... that sketchy guy that attacked you the other day. Nathaniel I believe?" I turned back to the conversation.

"Oh. Him. Why? Is he back?" she turned in her chair, facing the computer.

"Oh. No he's not, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said, looking over her shoulder to see what she was up to.

"Yeah, I'm good. He... You know. Akumatized."

"So... uh... does he still like you?"

"I... suppose so. I don't know."

"Do you like him?" I said slyly.

She blushed, "No. But that's none of your business alley cat."

I gave a dramatic gasp, "Princess, I'm offended."

She laughed, "Good. Now you won't be so flirty with me."

I frowned, "I wasn't flirting..."

"Then why are you jealous of Nath and I? Don't you like Ladybug?" she grinned, leaning back in her chair and looking straight up at me. She flicked my nose and I backed away.

"No! I wasn't jealous. I do like Ladybug! I just wanted to make sure the Evillustrator didn't hurt you." I said very protectively.

She smirked, turning around to face me.

Marinette POV

"So... Fan of Agreste huh?" he asked casually, tilting his head.

"What?" I squeaked jerking my head up. The _last_ person on Earth I wanted to know my crush was Chat Noir.

"The fashion designer? You like designing too right? Your sketches here are amazing by the way."

"Oh. Yes. I think he does some really great work. And thank you." I breathed out. _He didn't know..._

"Only the purr-itiest for Princesses like you." he joked.

I frowned, "That... never mind."

"What?" he asked innocently, as if Ladybug had never told him THOUSANDS of times that his puns weren't funny.

"If I told you, I'd never be rid of you." I teased scratching under his chin.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my hand, a purr escaping his throat.

I pulled back my hand, eyes widening. He seemed to notice his mistake and looked embarrassed. I laughed, surprising him.

"I didn't know you could purr, could you do it again?"

Chat Noir POV

I was about to answer but my ring beeped.

"Well. That's my call to go. Maybe some other time Purrincess."

"Oh. Okay. Later Chat." she seemed to hesitate.

I climbed out onto the balcony and was about to leave when Mari opened the trapdoor.

"Chat?"

"Yes Marinette?"

"Will you visit again?" she asked.

I grinned, "Very soon Princess."

And with that I jumped off the balcony.

Marinette POV

 _He's going to be the death of me..._


	3. Chapter 2

Marinette POV

"I'm so late! I'm so late! I'm so late!" I chanted, running up the steps to my classroom. The metal seemed to chant with me, my flats hitting them lightly.

I stopped right outside the door, opening it carefully as to not let the teacher know I was coming in. I crept up to my desk and sat down.

 _Wow, managed to not trip this time._

I pulled out my homework and tablet ready to take notes. Alya showed me what I had missed.

Thanks to Chat Noir, I had a midnight project of taking down all my Adrien posters. I don't want him to notice them next time he surprises me. _Why do I have so many? Not that I'm complaining..._

I looked up to the board to write down the next things but was caught way off guard by what I saw.

Adrien was looking at me! I froze, not knowing what to do. I snapped out of it and waved shyly. He smiled. _HE SMILED AT ME!_

Adrien POV

When the teacher wasn't looking, I glanced behind me to look at Marinette. She looked really tired. _Can't blame her, a midnight visit from a handsome superhero would keep anyone awake for a while._

Suddenly Marinette looked up and caught me. She froze, then waved. I gave a little wave back, embarrassed that she had caught me staring... then turned before the teacher could catch me.

Marinette POV

"Did you see that! He smiled at me!" I whispered to Alya.

"It was better than that girl, he was staring at you!" she smirked.

For the rest of class I was really giddy. It was hard to focus on the lesson. When the bell rang, Alya nudged me.

"Go talk to him." she demanded.

"Right now?!"

"Yes! Hurry before he goes!" she said, turning me around.

I started to go down the steps toward him, but on the last one a certain person stuck her foot out.

I cried out and fell as Chloe snorted. On my knees, I began to get up, angry that Chloe had ruined my chance to talk to Adrien, but someone bent down. Adrien extended his hand and helped me up.

"Chloe, that wasn't funny. Come on Marinette." he said taking my hand to lead me out.

I both blushed and winced as I took my first step on my now bruised leg. It hurt like crazy but I didn't care. _Adrien was holding my hand!_

Adrien POV

I was angry at Chloe, she had no right to hurt someone like that, specifically Marinette. I lead Mari out of the classroom before slowing down.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Uh... My bruised on leg... I mean, I bruised my leg but it's okay." she stuttered looking away.

 _Why am I so scary to her? Was it something I did? Oh! I'm holding her hand. That's probably why._

"Oh, sorry Mari." I let go of her hand.

"Oh no! It's fine. I mean, not if you didn't want to... I mean. It was okay.. I mean..."

She was interrupted by a loud crash outside of the school. Police cars started to race past and I knew that superhero duties called.

"What was that?" I said racing to the front of the school.

Marinette POV

As Adrien ran away, I raced/wobbled after him. I had to make sure he wasn't hurt. Suddenly the wall beside me burst, a huge green vine covered in thorns pushing through. I scrambled backwards but due to my injured leg I fell. The vine found my foot and at light speed wrapped around my leg. The thorns cut through my skin like knifes. I screamed, blinded by pain.

"Marinette!"

Nathaniel ran towards me but there was nothing he could do. He gripped my hand and tried to pull the vine away.

"CATACLYSM!"

Out of nowhere Chat Noir appeared, and raked his claws across the vines. The vines died, leaving me behind with a bloody leg.

"Mari! Oh! Are you okay? I was so worried!" Nathaniel cried pulling me into a hug.

Chat Noir POV

I couldn't stand it. Some cat instinct deep inside of me growled at the sight. I ran toward Mari, and picked her up, Nathaniel being forced to let go.

"Thanks but I have to get her to somewhere safe. This villain might have her as a target."

It took almost everything I had not to hiss at him. His eyes narrowed and at that moment, I knew that we were going to be competitors in the race for Mari. I pushed my baton into the ground and held on to Mari and we ascended. She held on tightly to my neck, she seemed to be in pain.

I set her down on a nearby rooftop, safely out of the way.

"You wait here. I'll be back for you as soon as I finish taking care of this akuma."

"Thank you Chat." she managed.

As I sprang away towards the school, reality seemed to hit me in the face. _What was I DOING? Ladybug was the one I loved, not Mari! Why was I ruining her chance to have someone? This was so confusing!_

Marinette POV

"Are you okay Mari? That looks bad." Tikki said, looking at my leg.

"It hurts, but I don't have time to wrap it up yet." I said looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

Nathaniel POV

I watched them soar away together, and a deep hatred of Chat Noir suddenly grew in me. _How could he do this? They didn't even know each other!_

I sunk to the ground, _he didn't deserve her._

"Evillustrator, I am Hawk Moth. Ready for round two?"


	4. Chapter 3

Ladybug POV

I swung over the school's roof earning a bunch of gasps from the students below. I spotted Alya filming, no doubt for her Ladyblog. I landed on the other side of the courtyard and saw a giant... tree?

 _That was new._

Yep, a giant tree was battling the police cars that were trying to blockade it from doing any more damage. Caught up in thought for a plan, I nearly fell off the building when a cat landed suddenly next to me.

"Oh, hey Chat. Can you believe this one?" I said pointing.

"Not as much as I can't believe you came so fast. Do you live around here bugaboo?" he said leaning close with that ridiculous smile.

I pushed him away by his nose.

"Not now Chat. We gotta stop this thing. I didn't even know trees could be akumatized."

"It's not, but she is."

I looked down the street to see a girl walking with an army of plants behind her.

"Sure is, good kitty."

I scratched under his chin and lept away.

Chat Noir POV

I waited until after she swung away to let out a purr. It had scared Marinette and I didn't want Ladybug to know that I could do that... yet. I hope Mari was okay...

I landed next to Ladybug.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" I shouted to the villain, and winked at Ladybug.

Bugaboo rolled her eyes, and the villain narrowed hers.

Time for a good old cat fight...

Ladybug POV

"LUCKY CHARM!" I shouted.

Out of the sky fell... a bicycle.

 _A bicycle. Really?!_

"Okay..." I said looking around for something to defeat this villian with, "Got it!"

"Chat Noir you destroy the tree she is in, and leave the rest to me."

"Got it m'lady!"

He ran off to do his part and I swung my leg over the bicycle. I nearly screamed as all of my cuts from the vine ripped a bit more with each pedal. Riding it as fast as I could, I raced up a flipped over car. Using it as a ramp I jumped over BioGia (the villain) while she was distracted by Chat. When I was directly over her I let go of the bike. Flipping off the falling vehicle I tackled the now exposed villain. I snatched her bag, which all of her seeds where as well as an akuma. Ripping it, a nasty black moth flew out.

"Time to de-evilize!"

I threw my yo-yo which caught and purified the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The mess was now cleaned up and repaired. I stumbled away from the un-akumatized citizen, who was actually my geography teacher.

Chat turned to me, "Pound it!"

I groaned and waved my hand.

"M'lady? What's wrong?"

"I just have a cramp in my leg... during the fight you know?"

I had to make something up, I didn't want to risk him dropping by later to see Marinette with the exact same injury.

"Oh, here let me help." he started to pick me up, but I took his hand off of my shoulder.

"You can't Chat. I'm about to change back!"

"But your leg..."

"I'll be fine. Later Chat."

I threw my yo-yo and swung high above the rooftops of Paris.

I was almost to my house when my miraculous gave out.

"TIKKI! WAIT!" I screamed as I fell.


	5. Chapter 4

Marinette POV

Tikki swooped after me, but there was nothing she could do. I caught her mid air and hugged her close. I neared the rooftops and a flag pole hit my already injured leg. I cried out in pain and prepared for the worst.

"MARINETTE!"

Two strong, arms wrapped around me slowing the descent. I buried my head into Chat's chest. When we finally landed on a rooftop I let go and stood on my good leg.

"Thank you Cha... Nathaniel?!" I said shocked.

Instead of Chat in front of me, there was the Evillustrator!

"Marinette! Are you okay?! I went to your home but you weren't there, so I went out to look for you but then you fell from the sky..." he suddenly reached out and hugged me.

I hesitated then hugged him back lightly, only thinking of Adrien.

"I'm okay, I... was flung by the akumatized person."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't save you?" he said eyes wide.

"They... didn't see. Chat Noir... was knocked out... Ladybug pinned."

"Are they okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Ladybug totally beat up the akuma. They're fine. Anyway, what happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that your safe." he said taking my hand.

I blushed a little, recalling Adrien holding my hand earlier that day...

"Is your leg okay?" he said kneeling down, "It looks really bad."

"Uh... It probably should be bandaged."

"Here." he drew a quick sketch and a towel appeared.

"Hold this to it while I take you home." he picked me up bridal style.

"O...okay." I said uneasily.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Using his pre-drawn jet pack he soared above the city of Paris towards my bakery.

Adrien POV

"I know she can take care of herself Plagg... but I'm still worried about her. What if she didn't make it home? What if she collapsed in an alley?"

Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Then she would pick herself back up and walk home. She is a tough girl, you know that. She's fine Adrien."

Before I could reply with more worries he put a paw to my mouth.

"But your Princess may not be." he pointed at the sky were a very familiar villain was taking a cute girl for a joyride.

"Oh my gosh! Marinette! Plagg, claws out!" I cried, ready to avenge my Princess.


	6. Chapter 5

Marinette POV

He set me down on my balcony gently, as to not hurt my injured leg.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a doctor? That looks like it hurts." he said concerned.

 _Even though he is a nice guy, I still can't help thinking I belong with Adrien when with him._

"No, I'm fine Nathaniel. I just need some rest. Good night." I smiled.

"Good night Mari, but take this at least."

He whipped his pencil around, and provided me with an ice pack and a scarlet rose.

"Your too sweet Nath." I said accepting the gifts.

"Anything for you."

And with that he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed, but he was redder.

"Good night!" he called flying away.

I stood there looking to where he had gone.

If Adrien didn't exist, maybe he would have a chance. But I still felt bad about not telling him I liked someone else. It would break his heart! But someone has beat me to it, by the look of his akumatized state. I needed to call a certain cat...

Chat Noir POV

I watched as Nathaniel leaned close to Mari. His lips touched her cheek and I felt like nothing else in the world would satisfy me more than to rip him into tiny pieces. _I should know what that felt like, not him!_

I cried out in frustration of my confusing love life... _wait love life? I love Ladybug. I'm DOING IT AGAIN!_

"CATACLYSM!"

I punched the chimney next to me, it crumbling into ashes.

Breathing heavily, I struggled to regain my usually slick attitude as I lept towards Marinette's balcony.

Marinette POV

 **(A few minutes after Chat's tantrum...)**

Still holding the melting ice pack to my leg I hopped over to my chair and settled down. _It was nice of Nath to give me these. It helped a lot. I smelled the rose then set it down._

 **Tap Tap Tap**

I looked up to see Chat at my window. He smiled nervously and waved. I smiled brightly and waved him in. A second later, the alley cat dropped onto my bed. He rolled over and crossed his legs in the air, head supported by his arms.

"Hey Princess."

I stifled a laugh, "Hey Chat. Someone's in a good mood."

He smiled and climbed down.

"Just cheering you up. Your 'boyfriend' probably scared you."

I frowned, "He's not my boyfriend."

He held up his hands, "Just looked like it."

He smiled at me then his gaze dropped to my leg. His eyes widened.

"Princess, did he do that to you!?" he asked getting up.

"Oh this?! No. I've... had a rough day."

Chat Noir POV

 _I know some of the story... what else happened?_

"Princess, tell me. Please."

She hesitated, "Okay, there's this girl... she doesn't really like me... Heck I don't like her either."

I tried to keep a straight face but failed.

She cocked her head with a smile, "What?"

I cleared my throat, "I don't suppose you're talking about Chloe Bourgeois?"

She laughed, "How'd you know?"

I smiled, "I have sources."

She smiled mysteriously, "Anyway, she tripped me. Then when that akuma took over that person... I got in the way a bit... and one of her rose vines caught my leg... and then I got... flipped over Paris by the akumatized person... and I thought I was going to die..."

Her voice broke.

 _She was flipped over Paris!?_

Marinette POV

 _Okay, so this isn't ALL lies, I did get tripped, the rose vine caught me before I turned into Ladybug, I did flip over Paris... I did think I was going to die..._

Chat Noir POV

She cleared her throat, "Then Nath caught me. He took me home and... yeah."

 _And he kissed you..._

 _Calm down Chat..._

I looked down at her leg, which was wrapped in a towel to stop the ice pack from coming in direct contact.

"Mari, let me see it."

"Chat, no. I'm fine..."

"No, Mari seriously let me see."

She looked at me with those stunningly blue eyes.

"Okay, but don't touch it with those claws."

"There's no way I would hurt you Purr-incess."

I knelt by her foot and carefully unwrapped the towel. I gasped when I saw her leg.

The skin was a deep purple in the front, from where Chloe's shoe had tripped her. There were puncture marks from the rose vine's thorns which looked like it had wrapped all around her leg. Blood was smudged all over her bruised skin.

"Oh Mari..." I said, loss for words.

She didn't reply, but sat there looking at her leg.

Suddenly she looked up, "Chat, what about Nathaniel?"

I sat there stunned. _Here she was, in so much pain... yet she was concerned for other people's comfort rather than her own bloody wounds._

"I'll get him taken care of in a second Princess. Let's get you in bed first." I said standing.

"Bed?"

"That's why your in PJs right?" I asked slyly.

She looked down and seemed to just barely realize that she was in pajamas.

"Oh, right."

"Here." I picked her up bridal style and put her in her bed.

She started to relax but then I stopped her from putting her leg down.

"Hold it, I have to dress this or something. Where are your bandages?"

"Uh... in the bathroom, in the cabinets under the sink."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the stairs, second door on your right. But Chat, you have to be really quiet. My parents are asleep in the room next door."

"Gotch ya Mari. I won't wake them."

Marinette POV

He hopped off my bed and went down the stairs. It was really peaceful and quiet so I assumed he was doing well. The bed was comfortable and my eyelids started to drop...

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Tikki spoke from my ear.

"Well, I think this kitten has a crush on you Mari." she giggled.

"Tikki! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And no, he doesn't like me. We're just friends! Though I will admit... I think we are becoming closer friends." I said with a smile.

She smiled but hid before she could say anymore. Chat came up through the trapdoor a second later.

"Got them Marinette." he said, closing the door.

"Good kitty."

He sat next to me, and started to apply them himself. I winced and he took my hand with his spare hand. He gave a small, sad smile, as if to apologize then wrapped my leg.

"There. All done." he said both hands resting around my leg.

"Thanks Chat."

He grinned as he opened the balcony trapdoor.

"I don't suppose your knight in shinning armor gets a goodnight kiss?"

I laughed, "Save that for Ladybug."

He smiled at me.

"You remind me of her. Good night Marinette."

He jumped off of my bed and closed the trapdoor.

 _Shoot, Ladybug! I can't come to the akuma attack! My leg... I have to call Chat._

"Tikki, spots on."

Chat Noir POV

"Ladybug? Are you okay!?" I said answering almost immediately.

"What? Oh. Yes Chat I'm fine. Listen, on my way home I found out that the Evillustrator is back. I have... something really important to do. I need you to capture him and then call me when you have him. Can you do this by yourself?"

"It seems like we have had this discussion before m'lady. I just finished checking up on someone, and I'm actually on his tail right now!"

 _That was a good one_ , I thought proudly.

"Okay, be careful Chat. And by the way, who did you check up on?"

"Why? You jealous m'lady?" I teased.

"No, just... curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, so I'll spare you. A friend of mine named Marinette."

"Oh... well. I'll see you in a bit then kitty."

"Bye bugaboo!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chat Noir POV

"You don't deserve her. She belongs with me!" he screamed.

I dodged another razor sharp Frisbee and threw my baton, which scored a hit.

 _This was no good, I needed him to charge at me so I could break the lights._

Suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"Oh the things you don't know!" I jeered, dodging another attack.

"What do you mean?" his pen stopped sketching.

"Marinette and I are already a couple." I mocked.

"No... Your lying..." he seemed unsure.

"In fact, last night we were smooching under the stars. You wouldn't believe how sweet her lips are..." _this was so good, I could imagine it myself..._

"AAARRGHHHHH!"

He ran right at me, as if he hoped he could beat me himself. I flipped off of his shoulders and threw my batons which broke the lights. We plunged into darkness.

I kicked Evillustrator's feet out from under him. He crashed to the ground. I took his dropped pencil before he could get it and ran. I ducked into an alley and broke it. A single akuma fluttered out but I was prepared. I took out a glass jar and closed it around the insect.

 _A job well done._

I smiled at the insect. _It was trying to get out, stupid little thing. You're trapped. No way can you..._

It phased through the glass like a kwami would.

 _Oh COME ON..._

Unsure of what to do, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Cataclysm!"

I closed my fist around the bug, wild energy zapping around my hand. I brought it close to my chest and there was a huge burst of energy.

I opened my hand, the akuma was gone.

 _Huh, I guess I can get rid of akumas after all._

I looked at my open palm for a second. _Did I destroy it completely? Or did I just send it back to Hawk Moth somehow?_

"Plagg, claws off."

I detransformed and Plagg came tumbling out of my ring.

"Oh boy. I'm exhausted."

"Here's a piece of cheese. You can go to sleep if you want. I think I'm going to take a stroll."

"Fine with me." Plagg said, stuffing the cheese in his mouth.

He flew into my jacket and I walked out of the alley towards my house. I needed to think.

 _I know that I'm in love with Ladybug... but what is Marinette to me? She is obviously more than a friend... but I don't think I'm crushing on her..._

 _Could she just be a good friend? Or... could she be a best friend?_

 _Yeah. A best friend._

 _I have a best friend as Adrien, but when I'm Adrien I have to be watched and am not free to be myself. So a best friend as Chat would probably feel more special because she actually appreciates me for being me._

 _Right?_

I looked up into the night sky, thinking of two different girl's eyes. How they both matched the sparkling midnight stars...

 _Is it possible to like two people at once?_

 _Oh, how things would be easier if they were just the same person..._


	8. Chapter 7

Marinette POV

"Mom. Really, I don't think I need them."

"Honey, you can barely walk! Please, just for today?" she begged holding out the crutches.

"... Okay. Just for today." I sighed.

"Can you believe that akuma attack yesterday! I got close up Ladybug footage! I mean, it didn't work out for you so well..." Alya pointed at my crutches.

"Oh I'm fine. This is just until I can walk on it anyway." I said, struggling to maneuver the crutches. _Why were these things so hard to walk with?_

We turned the corner and were welcomed by a very unfriendly sight.

"Marinette. You finally got what you deserve than." Chloe smirked at me.

"Oh shut up Chloe and let us through." Alya demanded.

"Oh, so Ms. Goody goody over here can snuggle up to my Adrien again? I don't think so. Listen here you worthless piece of garbage." she poked me with her finger, "Stay away from Adrien. He's mine. You don't deserve him."

I scowled, "You of all people are the least qualified to say that, Chloe."

She growled and pushed me hard. Unable to walk very well on crutches I fell easily to the floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alya screamed.

Chloe, for once in a lifetime, actually looked terrified for her life. Alya ran after her, after pulling me to my feet.

"BE RIGHT BACK." she yelled over her shoulder.

Adrien POV

I arrived at school in my limo. Stepping out I made my way up to the front entrance of the school. It was a gray, cloudy, day and though it wasn't raining, it certainly would be soon. No more than two steps into the gateway a ditsy blonde threw her arms around me.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe shrieked, cuddling up to me.

"Uh... hey Chloe." I said pushing her away a little harder than intended.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go before that brat catches me but I'll call you later k? Byeeee!" she said running away.

"Where did she go! I'm going to kill her!" Alya said running past me.

I watched her look around before turning furiously to me.

"Go help Marinette and I'll kill Chloe!" she ordered.

Too scared to refuse I went to look for Marinette.

Marinette POV

I groaned, slowly picking up the crutch I dropped.

"Marinette! What happened?"

I looked up to see Adrien stooping down to help me up.

"He...hey Adrien... Chloe... pushed crutch... leg...fell.." I stuttered, his hand were under my arms picking me up.

"Ugh, seriously, Chloe can be so mean sometimes. Here." he handed me my crutch.

"Chat Noir told me what happened with your leg. Are you okay?"

"Yes. My parents insisted I take crutches for the next week until I can stand on it again."

"Wow, that's some pretty good binding. Who did that?" he asked, pointing to my leg.

"Oh... Chat. Chat helped me." I said shyly.

He smiled slyly, "That's pretty cool. Here let's go to class together. Do you need help up the stairs?"

"Uh... yeah." I stuttered. _What was he going to do?_

"Here."

I extended my hand towards his but instead he put his arm around my midsection and held my hand.

"Oh you don't have to..." I started.

"Don't want to tire you out." he explained calmly, as if he did this everyday.

I blushed very deeply, unsure of what to say.

When we reached the top he gently let go, but still held my hand loosely.

"Uh... You... Tha... I mean... Thank you." I stuttered, red faced.

Adrien POV

"No problem. Here let me get the door for you."

She walked a little unsteady into the classroom. And I helped her up the classroom stairs, one hand on her back.

By the time she sat down she was flushed so hard, Ladybug's suit seemed pink compared to her face. _Why did I scare her so much? I didn't feel right about just leaving her on her own to go up the stairs but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable._

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable Mari, I didn't want to leave you on the stairs." I apologized.

Mari looked shocked, "Oh no! Adrien... it wasn't that I was... I mean..." she stuttered on.

It was kinda funny because I didn't mean to scare her further, but at the same time it was really cute.

I smiled then returned to my seat.

Marinette POV

A minute later a very angry Alya came storming in. She crashed into the seat next to me.

"Alya? What's..."

"Chloe is a git."

"That I can agree on, but calm down. It's over now and besides..." I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Because she did that something amazing happened."

Alya turned to me curious, "What?"

I whispered into her ear all that had happened.

Alya grinned so big I thought her smile would go right off her face.

"Good for you girl. I can't wait till you get married." she teased.

I blushed and didn't reply.

 **(After Class)**

"Hey Mari, can I walk with you home?" Adrien said holding out a hand.

"Uh.. uh... yeah..." I said, blushing.

I took his hand and stood on my good leg. He smiled at me, till interrupted by a brat.

"Adrikins! You don't have to go with her! Alya can help her. Here, we'll go together." Chloe broke apart our hands and put her arms around him.

"You know Chloe I'd rather go with Mari." Adrien said disgusted, and took her arms off of him.

"Adrikins? What do you mean?" Chloe asked shocked.

"I mean I'd rather be with Mari than you."

Adrien took my hand and lead me out past a shocked Chloe and Sabrina. As I left, Chloe scowled so deeply at me, I almost found it funny.

We left the classroom and Adrien walked next to me.

"There, now we are out of her company. Thank goodness." Adrien said looking back.

"Uh... Adrien? I just wanted to say thank you. That... Was amazing."

"No problem Marinette. We're friends after all right?" He smiled at me, green eyes flashing.

"Yeah... We are." I said, blushing.

 _But I wish we were more..._


	9. Chapter 8

Chat Noir POV

I hung upside down and rapped on Mari's window. She looked up from her computer and waved.

I dropped through the trapdoor, onto her bed and bounced, landing on her floor.

"Hey Chat." she greeted, spinning around in her chair.

"Hello Mari. Whatcha doing?" I asked, glancing at the screen behind her.

"I was playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Want to join me?"

"I've played that before. Team or solo?" I asked slyly.

 _Marinette did great at that tournament. She and Max make a great team... like Ladybug and I!_

"Let's be a team first, then we can play solo." she said, tossing me a remote.

Marinette POV

"Here you can sit Chat, I'll stand." I said, staring to put weight on my good leg.

"No! Princess your leg. I'll stand." he said making me sit back down.

"No, you're the guest Chat, I'll stand. Really I'm fine. I've been sitting all day!"

"Here, let's do this." he suggested. He picked me up bridal style, sat down in my chair, then placed me upright on his lap.

"That's better right?" he said, his face uncomfortably close to mine.

"I'd prefer the other way." I said, trying not to blush.

We started playing the game. We were both giving their full attention to the screen, and trying to work together as best as we could. Chat kept making mistakes though, so I reminded him again and again that he needed to focus more. It almost felt like we were trying to beat the Gamer's akuma. When we finished the round though, we had lost.

"Ugh. That went well." I groaned.

"Awh, purrr-incess doesn't like losing?" Chat teased.

"Maybe." Marinette huffed, starting up the solo match.

Chat Noir POV

"Well that was fun." I said reaching around Mari and placing the remote on her desk.

"Yeah, I only beat you like every time." she teased.

She reached out at closed the program, revealing her home screen.

"What the..." I leaned forward to look at this better.

"Wha... OH. Hehehe, that's nothing. Ignore that while I close..." She shut off the screen.

"So Princess, what is it with you and this model? Fangirl or what?" I asked slyly.

"I'm not a fangirl! I mean. It's not like that." she grabbed her crutches and walked to her other chair. **(what's the bed thing called, with the umbrella?)**

"So what is it then?" I asked walking over to her.

I sat down and waited for her response. She seemed to be debating on wither to tell me or not.

"He's... just a friend."

"I don't see any pictures of Alya all over your walls and home screen." I said slyly.

"You saw those... on the walls. Ugh..." she laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Come on Princess. I won't tell Adrien. You can trust me. Cat's honor." I said raising my hand.

She looked at me suspiciously, "Well... only if you don't tell anyone. Not even Ladybug."

"Cat's honor Mari. Kinda the point."

"Okay... so Adrien's this guy who goes to my school... and..." she took a breath, "I have this really big crush on him because he's really nice and sweet and handsome and I can hardly talk to him without stuttering and making a fool of myself because every time I look at him I just get so nervous. He probably thinks I'm the biggest fool ever but I just can't help but..." she spoke really fast then stopped.

She looked at me and laughed nervously. "Sorry, rambling."

 _Mari... likes me. Marinette likes me! What?! That's why she stutters and ohh... I'm such an idiot. How could've I not have known! At this point, Ladybug herself could be in front of me, civilian form and I would never know. Not that, that is ever going to happen. I'd recognize her of course._

"No it's fine. I totally get it." I said.

Mari didn't have a clue but under the mask I was blushing. _She likes me! Such a beautiful, wonderful, talented,... wait Ladybug. Ladybug was my true love. Oh, Mari..._

"And it's not just some celebrity crush." she said, misinterpreting my silence, "I really like him for who he is. He's sweet, handsome, kind..."

Marinette POV

I stopped and looked at Chat. He was silent and staring at the floor. _What was he thinking?_

"Hey," I touched his hand, "Are you okay Chat?"

"What? Oh! Yes, it's just... I was thinking of Ladybug. The way you described Adrien, made me think of her..."

"Handsome?" I asked, half joking.

He laughed, "No. Beautiful."

 _Beautiful. He called me beautiful._

"She's basically what Adrien is to you. She's amazing, and is just... purrfect." he grinned at me.

I felt a warmth spread with in me. So, kitty wasn't joking. He really does love me. I didn't know what to do. I loved Adrien, but I loved my kitty as a partner too.

"Well. Anyway. *coughs* What do you want to do now?"

"Well... We could watch a movie if you want?" I suggested.

"What do you have?" he asked, standing up.

"Well, let's start with Princess Bride, and then we can watch a cartoon I really like?"

"Purrfect."

"Honestly... the puns..."

Chat Noir POV

I set Mari down next to me, and positioned her close by me. _I don't know why... Ladybug was my crush right?_

 _But Mari likes me..._

 _But I like Ladybug..._

"Can you believe these people!?" Mari cried out.

"I know! It's so obvious that Talon loves Penny. They should just get together!"

"There is no way life is really like this."

"Yeah. Exactly. I wish I could just jump in there and fix it already."


	10. Chapter 9

Marinette POV

A week later, I drew in a cold breath of night air, letting inspiration take me. I was seated on my balcony, sketching a dress I think would look nice on Alya. My leg had mostly healed, at least enough that I could walk. I had finished the trimming when small tiger lily petals drifted onto my sketchpad. I looked up to see Chat, who was smiling broadly, dropping petals slowly. I grinned.

"Hey Chat. Pretty flowers by the way."

"Here, I got them for you."

He swung down, then sitting gently next to me, handed me a bouquet of roses, tiger lilies, dragon snaps, and more exotic flowers. Leaning in, I took a deep breath of fragrance perfume.

"Thank you Chat. They're beautiful!"

"Like you." he said with a wink.

I laughed then led him down the trapdoor.

Chat Noir POV

I was trying (and failing) to win one round of a video game against Marinette, who was seated on my lap, as we had been doing for the last week since Marinette's injury. As we played in the dark, I thought about my twisted love life. Ladybug was still my love, but somehow she seemed farther and nearer from my reach. Marinette was right here. She was here for me. I haven't seen Ladybug in a week. Not that it was her fault. She probably had something really important, like a family emergency or something.

Marinette won again, and and I sighed in defeat.

"Oh, don't be sad Chat, its just a game. Here, this round I'll play you with one hand behind my back, so it's fair." she said winking.

Her attitude was contagious and I felt myself perk up.

"Okay, but if I win this round, I get a kiss." I challenged.

She paused, thinking.

"Unless your too scared to risk it..." I teased.

"Oh! Your on!" she grinned.

"I'm up by twenty points!" I notified Marinette proudly, clicking random buttons on the remote.

"Unless I do this!" Marinette pressed a trigger activating her power-up and boosting her score rapidly.

"Marinette wins." the computer stated, followed by a victory cry from Marinette.

She sprung up and danced around the room.

"Princess! Your going to hurt your leg again!" I picked her up and she pouted.

"I was enjoying my victory silly kitty." she teased tapping my nose.

I laughed and swung Marinette around to my back.

"Chat! What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

I climbed her bed with a broad smile before pulling us onto her balcony floor.

"I have to go soon, but before I did I wanted to hang out up here." I explained, setting her down on a lawn chair.

I sat down next to her and looked at her.

She smiled and leaned back, looking at the stars. I looked up too, but then rested my gaze back on her. Her eyes reflected the sky, beautifully mirroring the sparkling stars above in a pool of bluebell irises...

"What?" she asked curiously, catching me looking at her.

"I... I was just thinking about Ladybug. I haven't seen her lately..."

"I think she is just busy. And there hasn't been an akuma attack lately too so..."

"I know, and she can take care of herself but I'm just worried." I sighed.

"You're a good person Chat." Marinette said smiling. _She's really pretty when she smiles..._

Without thinking, I reached up and brushed aside a strand of hair that was in her face. Ever so slowly I leaned forward. Catching on, she leaned forward as well. We were face to face, eyes half closed. Her breath lightly brushed my face, as I was sure mine was to her. My clawed hand rested on her neck, and we finally made contact.

I was swept away in my first kiss ever. **(As far as he knows ;) )** Her lips were a sweet flavor no pastry could ever even hope to match. I swear sparks flew between us as I started to deepen the kiss...

Marinette pulled back quite suddenly, making my mouth feel cold.

"Princess?" I asked confused.

"Chat... I can't." she looked heartbroken just saying it.

"Why?"

"I... I know how you feel about Ladybug. Just like how I feel about Adrien. I don't want to use you as a replacement."

I hunched over, understanding, but still disappointed.

"Chat."

She took my hand gently and hugged me.

"I do like you, but I like Adrien too. I... I just need some time to sort this out. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine princess. I get it. Its the same with Ladybug and you. I don't want to use you as a replacement either. I guess I'm just afraid Ladybug will never feel the same way about me that I do to her."

"You might be surprised kitty. Give it a try."

"Thanks Marinette."

"Thank you Chat."

I cuddled with her under the stars, and wondered if Adrien might be brave enough to give this a try...


	11. Chapter 10

Sabrina POV

"Ugh Sabrina, can you believe Marinette! Tricking Adrien into thinking he wanted her, over, me!"

I put down her finished math homework I did. I honestly didn't think Adrien wanted Chloe but I didn't want her to know that.

"I am going to get that little brat back..." Chloe sat down on her lush couch and I sat next to her, picking up her science homework.

"How Chloe?" I asked, not wanting her to think I was disinterested.

"Well, what does Marinette love? Something she cherishes... or someone..." Chloe grinned in what I have learned to be an evil smile.

"Who?"

"It's perfect! I'll get her back the same way she offended me! Adrien!" Chloe cried, getting on her feet and pacing.

"Adrien? How are you going to get him to hurt Marinette?"

"I'll throw a big party, no... a dance! On the 15th. Everyone will come and when Adrien leaves Maritrash for a second... I'll do it!"

"What?! What will you do?" I asked very concerned. _Marinette wasn't that bad..._

Chloe leaned forward and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened with each sentence.

"Chloe! Do..."

"I know! Perfect right? I'm going to go tell daddykins about the party right now!" she said leaping out of the room.

I sat alone in her large bedroom, wondering if I should even try to tell her no. _This was a bad idea..._


	12. Chapter 11

Adrien POV

I waited at my seat for Mari. _School never seemed to take so long, and it hasn't even started yet!_

Alya came in soon after I sat down, she was holding hands with Nino. They seemed so happy together, the way I wish Ladybug and I were. Thinking of Ladybug made me think of Mari... _how soft her lips were..._

I slammed my head into the desk, the loud sound echoing in the empty classroom.

"Dude! What was that!?" Nino asked pulling me up.

"I... I needed to clear my head... thinking about things..." I said dazed.

"Anything that makes you react like that must be bad." Nino said carefully inspecting me.

"I'm fine." I sat down and the bell rang.

 _Figures. Mari's late._

Marinette POV

I snuck past the teacher as Alya made an exasperated face at me.

"Sorry, I slept in again." I said taking out my tablet.

"Girl! What do you do at night?!" She hissed.

"I... had an unexpected visitor." I said as straight faced as I could.

Alya opened her mouth to ask me who but the teacher interrupted.

"Girls, is there something you want to share with the class?"

"No miss."

"Then save the conversation for later."

She turned back to the board.

"Class, before you go, Chloe has extended an invitation to everyone to a dance at the mayor's hotel! Everyone will need a partner for the dance, and it will be held in three days." the teacher announced.

I looked over at Chloe and she winked at Adrien.

 _Oh heck no!_

I sulked in my seat determined to stop Chloe from asking Adrien. This could not happen!

Adrien POV

Chloe winked at me and I cringed. _She was the last person on Earth I wanted to dance with. I spun around in my chair and faced Mari._

"Hey Mari! Would you like to go with me?" I asked quickly.

"Eh... Would.. You...love... Dance.. Yep.. er... I mean..." She was bright red and fighting to spit out her words.

Alya covered her mouth with her hand.

"She means yes!" She leaned down closer to me, "She didn't get much sleep last night."

"Alya!" Mari said, pulling her hand away from her face.

She looked at me, still a little pink, "Yes I would love to go with you."

 _She is so cute when she blushes!_

"Great! Here, come on. I'll walk you to your next class so we can talk about it." I took her hand and lead her out.

Glancing at her once we were out of the room, I noticed for the first time in my life how pink she got when I held her hand as Adrien. _Why couldn't I tell before?_

Marinette POV

I came into the science classroom still feeling the blush on my cheeks. Alya turned in her seat and waited for the story, which I quickly told.

"He mostly just talked about the dance," I explained.

"Hmm-mm. What about it?" She asked smiling.

"We talked about the things we would wear."

"Ooo do tell!" She exclaimed curiously.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" I teased, before turning back to my tablet.

 _I can't believe this is happening to me! Adrien noticed me! He held my hand! Eeee!_

"Girl I can totally tell your screaming internally."

"Yeah but if I scream here we'll get in trouble..."

"Alya and Marinette!"

"Sorry miss!"


	13. Chapter 12

Adrien POV

I opened the cafe door nervously. Marinette's parents looked up and smiled.

"Marinette! Adrien's here!" her mom called up the stairs.

She winked at me, then took her husband's hand and led him into the back room. He leaned back in the doorway momentarily, and made a the 'I'm watching you' sign.

"Hi Adrien."

I turned and my mouth fell open at the gorgeous sight in front of me.

She descended down the stairs like royalty, her dress was a shinning pink cherry blossom color. It was tight at the top where it was covered in a rose pattern, then broke free at her waistline where it flowed like satin rivers of fabric. The ends of her dress were also tipped with the rose pattern. Her eyes sparkled and her raven hair was pulled into a bun that was adorned with pink cherry blossoms.

"You... You..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

She blushed, "Now who's stuttering?"

I straightened. "You look beautiful Marinette."

She blushed, then took my arm as we left the shop.

"Did you design it yourself?" I asked curiously as we walked to Chloe's hotel.

"Yes, and I sewed it too. Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's lovely. You are going to be a great designer someday."

"Thank you Adrien." she blushed and looked away.

 _Wow, she was so beautiful. Her hair shimmered in the passing street lights. Her eyes were just as luminescent as the night I spent with her on the rooftop under the stars... her rosy lips..._

"Adrien?"

I jumped as I realized she was waiting for a response.

"Oh! Sorry Marinette... I think I just like, slipped into thought I guess." I replied shyly.

She smiled just as shyly, "That's okay. I do that a lot too."

We arrived at the steps of the hotel. I turned to Mari, summoning my other side's courage as I faced this beauty.

"Ready m'lady?" I asked extending my hand towards her.

She stopped, looking at me surprised.

"What?"

"Er... it's okay. You don't have to take..."

"No! I mean. No it's fine. I'd love to." she took my hand gently and we both blushed.

Marinette POV

We walked into the gym area of the hotel which was obviously decorated by professionals. The party was in full swing, with couples dancing, friends hanging out by the food tables, and...

"Marinette! OMG girl!"

Alya stepped back from the bear hug I had gotten and looked at my outfit.

"You look amazing!"

"You do too Alya! I love the gold trimming!"

"Hey bro." Nino greeted Adrien with a friendly handshake.

"What's up Nino."

"Dude your girlfriend's looking hot."

Adrien blushed, but did not deny anything.

 **(Let's just pretend Marinette didn't hear this, elsewise she would die of happiness)**

"Hey Nino! Another dance is starting come'on!" Alya led Nino away and Adrien turned to me.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes please." I said shyly.

 _I can't believe I'm not stuttering! This is great!_

Adrien led me to the dance and offered his hand. I took it and he took my other. The upbeat music began and we danced in a ever changing circle. The folk dance rhythm was very quick and lively and I had to be careful not to step on his feet as we lept around in a pattern.

"Wow. Your a good dancer!" Adrien complimented as the dance ended.

"Really? I didn't even know what I was doing." I laughed.

"That makes the two of us." he laughed along.

His laugh was so beautiful. I wanted to record it and just listen to it all day long... _that's not stalkerish..._

The lights dimmed a little as slower music began. I looked at Adrien.

"You're not tired yet are you?" I teased, drawing on my Ladybug confidence.

He smiled, "Not if you aren't."

He took my hand and we somehow found ourselves in the middle of the dance floor. I blushed as Alya winked at me. _Why do I flush so easily?_

Adrien POV

My hand rested on her waist, and I could feel the pleasant heat from her hand on my shoulder.

 ** _And baby your, soul, could never grow old, it's evergreen..._**

The music made us sway slightly as we did a basic box step. Her dress glowed under the bright lights from above, and the DJ's spotlights.

A red spotlight flashed on making the pink fabric turn scarlet.

I gasped. _She... wow. Beautiful. Those freckles darkened a bit too, like spots..._

 _Spots._

 _Ladybug._

 _Oh no._

 _What was I doing!?_

 _I was cheating on Ladybug!_

The song ended and I led Marinette to the edge of the dance floor.

"Sorry Mari, I need a drink really fast. I'll get you one too. Be right back."

Mari looked surprised but allowed me to leave. I was glad. The noise made things feel fuzzy and it was hard to think. When I reached the table, Plagg swiftly stole the first cheese bits he saw then dove back into my pocket. I sighed and started to fill up two glasses with red fruit punch... _the same color as Ladybug's suit... or Mari's dress under the lights..._

 _Oh! Why was my life so complicated!?_

Marinette POV

I waited for Adrien on the side lines. I was glad he needed a drink because I felt like I would faint with emotion if I spent one more moment with Adrien holding my waist. I was so giddy! Tikki would probably pinch me if she was here, but there was no pockets to this dress. Nathaniel walked by and shyly said I looked beautiful. I thanked him before he took off with Sabrina. Sabrina turned back to me and gave me a wistful look, as if apologizing for something... _That's weird..._

"Well well well. Marionette."

"Hello Chloe... and it's Marinette." I responded, mood instantly dropping.

"Where did you dig up that garbage? Let me guess, your broke father stole you fabric from the garbage dump." she smirked pointing at my dress.

I jumped on the opportunity. "Yes Chloe, he did! In fact we took fashion advice from you!"

Everyone around us started to laugh as Chloe steamed a bright red.

"You think you're so clever huh Mari. Well guess what. At least I'm smart enough to know Adrien doesn't want you."

I took a step back, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that he doodles hearts all over his notes in school, and the initials in them are not MDC, Maritrash. He is in love with someone else, besides he's too good for you."

Each word hit me like a sledgehammer. My confidence started to falter. _Did Adrien really love someone else? If he did... why was he ask me to dance with him in the first place?_

"He doesn't really like you Mari. Who could? Your just second hand material. Just like your dress." Chloe snarled, then pushed me.

Unprepared for the sudden attack, I stepped backward. My high heel caught my dress's hem tearing it as I fell backwards into one of the food tables. The many pastries and snacks soaked and stained my torn dress.

Adrien POV

I took the two cups full of punch back to Mari. I looked up and instantly knew something was up. There was a crowd the a broken table.

"Oh no." I rushed into the circle.

"Marinette! Are you okay!?" I knelt down and helped up Mari, who was clutching her stained masterpiece.

She turned to me,

"Chloe..."

Chloe grabbed the a cup from me and poured it on Mari's head. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Marinette looked up, wet strands of hair around her face. She straightened up holding her head high.

"Thank you for the invitation." she said slowly at Chloe.

Then she broke the circle and walked out of the room.

"Mari wait!" I said trying to run after her.

"It's okay Adrien, she's gone and now you have me." Chloe smirked grabbing my arm.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHLOE! YOU CAN GO BUY YOURSELF A NEW FRIEND! I'M DONE WITH YOU." I yelled furiously.

I took the other cup I had and dumped it on Chloe's head before running out of the room. _This night was a disaster. I had to find Mari!_

Chloe POV

"Well! Aren't you going to do something?!" I yelled at Sabrina, who was staring shocked at my dripping hair.

"You went to far this time Chloe." she said softly.

Everyone around me started to leave the dance.

 _Ugh! This isn't how it was supposed to happen!_

 _I was supposed to just put Marinette in her place! Adrien was supposed to be mine!_

 _...right?_

I stood alone in the empty room, wondering... if possible... I had been wrong...


	14. Chapter 13

Marinette POV

Tikki woke me up by nudging my nose.

"Ugh... wha ime sss iit." I said yawning.

"Marinette! It's a half hour past the first bell!"

"Oh no! I'm late!" I jumped out of bed quickly throwing my jacket and backpack on the bed as I pulled on my shoes.

I grabbed my hair bands, quickly doing my hair in the usual way. I turned toward the trapdoor only to see my ruined dress lying on the floor.

I winced as the memories of last night came to mind. _Chloe, my class, and... Adrien..._

"Marinette! School!" Tikki reminded.

"Right! School!"

"Marinette, if you don't stop sleeping in, we are going to have to start taking away these parties and free time. This is the fourth time in a row!" my dad scolded.

"I know, and I'm sorry dad. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Okay, but not one more tardy for the month. Or I will be forced to ground you from these social activities."

"Yes papa."

I walked into school repeating my conversation with my father. He had caught me trying to sneak out to school this morning, so naturally, a lecture made me later.

I opened the door and snuck into my seat next to Alya.

"Girl, you look terrible." Alya noted, scooting closer to me.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I said, yawning again.

"No kidding. Are you alright after..."

"Yeah, I'm fine Alya."

Alya looked like she wanted to say more but my expression told her I wasn't ready to talk right now.

Adrien POV

I watched Marinette start to doze off during the lesson. I felt bad. I couldn't find her after she left the party and I felt partly responsible for her lack of energy.

I took notes on the lesson on two pages of paper, planning to give one set to Mari after class. At least that way I could help her get some rest.

 _She... She looked cute when she slept..._

 _What? What am I saying? LADYBUG_

 _I bet Ladybug looks cute when she sleeps too..._

 _UGH._

 _I hate my life._

Marinette POV

I was dreaming about my yo-yo. It was so weird. I was just swinging over the city, then I was sitting on a rooftop inspecting my weapon. _Why did it have to have 5 spots? Why not 6?_

I cried out as a sharp pain made me jump up. I looked around to discover my classmates looking at me like I was crazy. I blushed and crouched over my tablet again. Glancing down, I saw Tikki waving her arms.

'Wake up!' she mouthed.

I muttered a thanks and looked up. There was a small pile of papers on my desk. I picked up a post-it note and read the note.

 **'Thought you could use the rest so I took notes for you.**

 **-Adrien'**

I looked up to see Adrien wink at me. I smiled and mouthed thank you. He smiled.

 _HE SMILED AT MEEEE!_

Adrien POV

When class ended I pulled Marinette aside from the crowd coming out of the room.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yeah... why do you ask?"

"Last night..."

"I'm fine Adrien."

"Mari..."

"No really. That party... well... let's focus on the good parts okay?" she said shyly.

"Mm. Okay." I said just as awkwardly.

She blushed and crossed her feet a little in a cute way.

"Hey... uh... Adrien?" she said not looking up from her feet.

"Yes Mari?"

Marinette POV

This was it. The moment Alya and I had been waiting for.

 _Do it Mari!_

I looked at his face. Big mistake, he was too hot. I blushed and looked down.

"Ad..ad..Adrien I was wondering... if..."

He waited politely. _Dang it! Why did he have to be so perfect!?_

"AdrienIwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothemovieswithme." I blurted out so fast I could barely understand what I was saying. Much less Adrien.

"What?" he said surprised. He probably never heard me say so much ever.

"I... was wondering.. if.. if.." I paused, "you'd go to to movies... with.. me..."

I faltered and looked straight at my shoes.

Adrien POV

Dread filled my chest like ice cold water.

I had to choose.

 _Ladybug or Marinette?_

 _Marinette or Ladybug?_

Marinette POV

Adrien took my hand.

I looked up and was caught in vivid green irises.

"Mari..." his voice was strained.

"I like you. I really do. But..."

 _Oh no..._

"There's someone else... and... I love her."

My heart broke. I felt the pieces jabbing my chest, it was hard to breath.

"That's, okay Adrien. I understand." I couldn't believe I was managing to speak calmly.

I forced a smile and Adrien grinned as well.

"Thanks for the offer Marinette. I'm sorry it couldn't work out."

"It's fine. It's all right with me. Oh! I'm going to be late though. Got to go. Bye!" I walked away and forced myself to look alright.

 _I was fine... I could get over this... somehow..._

Adrien POV

As she walked away...

I couldn't help but feel...

Like I lost something...

Beautiful...

Alya POV

"How could he do this to her!?" I practically screamed over the phone.

"Alya, he has to make his own decisions..."

"But downright rebuking her! I can not believe him! Do you know how much she CRIED!?"

Nino went silent, "she cried?"

"SHE BAWLED! BUT ADRIEN DOESN'T CARE. ADRIEN DOESN'T CARE THAT HER HEART IS SHATTERED. SHE'S IN HER ROOM RIGHT NOW! CRYING. I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN MARI SPARE A TEAR CUTTING ONIONS."

"Alya."

"ADRIEN DOESN'T DESERVE HER!"

I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

I laid back in my bed and gasped for air to recover from that phone call.

I lept up and snatched my phone from the floor. I punched in Marinette's number.

 **Call Rejected**

"Oh Mari... I'm so sorry..." I cried.

Marinette POV

"Marinette, Alya's just trying to help." Tikki explained as I set my phone down.

"I need to be alone right now Tikki." I said softly.

My eyes hurt from the tears and I closed them to prevent light from coming in.

"Marinette..."

"I'm sorry Tikki. Give me 30 minutes."

Tikki gasped as I took off my earrings.

I opened my eyes to find Tikki was gone. That was good. I needed the time to be alone.

I laid back in the dark. My bed was warm and comfortable and I tensed as a new wave of tears came.

I woke 2 hours later to the familiar sound of tapping on my window.

I groaned, exhaustion taking over my emotions.

"Chat I don't want to talk right now." I said through the window.

"Princess? I need to..."

"NOT NOW CHAT!" I yelled.

The silence outside of my window confirmed to me that Chat wasn't going to argue.

I climbed down from my bed. My ears felt unnaturally cold without my miraculous. But I wasn't ready for company yet. I pushed aside my miraculous that were in their box and pulled my old black set from before. Hooking them on, I noticed they still felt cold.

I sat down on my chair. Alone in the glimmering moonlight I started to cry again.

My heart was broken, and it was taking my soul with it.

Chat Noir POV

"NOT NOW CHAT!"

My mouth dropped in shock, and I didn't dare to open the door without her permission. I stood up and fingered my baton, wondering if I should leave or not. So I sat on the edge of the balcony looking in the one window that showed Marinette's room. It was very dark and my night vision kicked in. Tears streamed down her face as she held a small box. Suddenly she slammed it down on her dresser and fell onto her bed, body heaving with sobs.

I felt like an intruder, watching her suffer through her pain. Grudgingly I extended my pole and lept off the building.

I wasn't expecting what came next.

Marinette POV

I laid on my bed, trying to find peace in my scrambled emotions. Or at least a way to stop the pain. I heard a fluttering sound and I sat up to confront Chat for coming into my room. A purple glow made my teary vision dance like water. I gasped as my earring suddenly flared with warmth.

"I am Hawk Moth..."


	15. Chapter 14

Adrien POV

I walked into the courtyard after school, hoping to somehow miraculously see Marinette there. I hoped she was okay, not like last night at least. But she hadn't come to school that day so of course she wasn't waiting for me. But a VERY angry Alya was...

"I hope your happy pretty boy!" she said furiously, storming up to me.

"Alya?" I asked confused.

"Marinette is BROKEN because of YOU. And you don't even give a crap about it!" she yelled.

"Broken..? But she seemed fine yesterday..."

"OF COURSE SHE LOOKED FINE. SHE IS ALWAYS PUTTING OTHERS BEFORE HERSELF! EVEN YOU!"

I was dumbstruck as Alya continued ranting.

"SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FEEL BAD SO SHE SMILED INSTEAD OF CRYING. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU BY TELLING YOU SHE FREAKING MADE THE SCARF YOU GOT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY, THE ONE YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT FROM YOUR DAD! SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU HOW SHE DEFENDED YOU WHEN PEOPLE THOUGHT YOU STOLE CHLOE'S BRACELET! SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU..."

"Alya. Stop. It's already done." Nino said calmingly, taking her arm.

"NO!" Alya squirmed but Nino held tight leading her away.

I watched them go, frozen in place. _Marinette... she needed my help! No. She needed to get away from me. Wait, she needed to get away from Adrien. Not... Chat._

I ran to an abandoned corner.

"Oh boy, you messed up this time." Plagg said, actually concerned about my life problems for once.

"Plagg, Claws..."

There was a loud crash outside the school and I jumped.

"Shoot, this must be one heck of an akuma." I commented.

"Uh, hello?!" Plagg waved in front of my face.

"Oh yeah! Plagg, claws out!"

I lept across the rooftops of Paris, trying to find the source of the trouble... funny. I couldn't find anything that led to the akuma's whereabouts.

I extended my baton when suddenly a very familiar yo-yo pulled me up to a higher building. I tumbled on the shingles but managed to stop before I rolled off the edge.

"Wow, close call m'lady. Nice to see you a... M'lady?"

Instead of the bright red suit with black spots... she was wearing the colors reversed.

She focused her violet eyes on me... _violet?_

"Chat. I want your miraculous."

"Ladybug! What happened? Are you akumatized?"

"Shut up and give me your miraculous!"

I stepped back, nearly falling off the rooftop.

"I don't want to hurt you... but you're not giving me a choice." Ladybug said evilly.

In the direction of the school a scream was heard. So shrill I immediately knew it was Chloe's.

Ladybug heard it too.

"Chloe." she snarled, as if the very name was an insult.

She dove off the building, leaving me alone.

What could've happened that made her that way? Ladybug was so strong, I would've thought it impossible if I hadn't seen her in front of me.

I had to protect Chloe, even though I didn't want to get near her. And I had to stop Ladybug and somehow purify the akuma.

Miss Fortune POV

Chloe screamed and started to run. I enjoyed her fear, her anger, it made me feel wonderful. Finally someone was giving Chloe what she deserved.

I stretched forth my new power, bad luck. Chloe shrieked as she tripped hard on nothing. The dirt where she landed just 'happened' to be wet. She came up with a mouthful of mud. And everyone in the courtyard of the school happened to be looking at the moment she fell. Despite their fear of me, I could tell they were trying not to laugh.

I raised my hand to give her a bigger dose but a pole knocked me back. Chat Noir swung in front of me, blocking my way to Chloe.

"UGH! MY HAIR! STOP LADYBUG CHAT NOIR. SHE RUINED MY HAIR!" Chloe demanded.

"I am NOT Ladybug! I am MISS FORTUNE." I yelled back swerving around Chat to use my power.

Green sparks flew from my hand and surrounded Chloe.

"I curse you, that you'll always have bad luck on your tail. Bad hair days are a part of life now Chloe!"

Chloe screeched and I snorted. _Honestly, how thick could you get!? I could give her far worse than bad hair days..._

Chat gripped my arm and I stomped on his foot. He cried out and loosened his grip. I ran off the side of the wall and flipped on top of him, ringing my legs around his neck to flip him over. He took hold of my feet and swung me off of him. People scattered as I crashed into a pile of cardboard boxes stacked neatly outside the custodian's door.

" REALLY CHATON?!" I yelled kicking a box at him.

Chat seemed confused about this statement and I threw my black and red yo-yo. He was bound tightly and I started to pull him. I turned around causing him to come off the ground, still tied up.

"Here's the pitch!" I cried letting go of him. He was thrown out of the courtyard and into the sky. I jumped onto the roof and followed close behind.

Chat Noir POV

I managed to extend my baton, and caught myself between two buildings. I climbed onto the roof and stood up, only to be knocked down by a landing bug.

"Home run." Miss Fortune/Ladybug said.

"Ladybug, please. Let me help you! You don't have to be evil."

"You don't understand..." she broke off, looking unsure.

I was getting somewhere.

"Lad... Miss Fortune, tell me what happened. I'll listen to you."

She looked at me, her violet irises started to lighten...

A glowing symbol appeared in front of her face.

"Don't listen to him, he'll turn against you just like Adrien." Hawk Moth hissed.

Ladybug's face hardened.

"Nice try Chat Noir, but I won't let you break my heart too!"

 _Break her heart? Who hurt my bugaboo?! And why is she so against Chloe and Ad... Adrien. Me. Could it be?_

"Marinette?" I stammered.

Ladybug kicked me in my moment of hesitation. I fell hard on my tail and dropped my baton which Ladybug caught.

"I am not Ladybug. And I am not Marinette anymore either." She said face dark and eyes glowing, "I AM MISS FORTUNE!"

And with that she raised the baton and snapped it in two.

"NOOO!" I cried picking up the broken fragments.

She threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around me. I struggled as she drew me to a chimney and tied the string around it.

She walked in front of me and stared me down with her luminous eyes. Leaning in so we were face to face, her hair's scent faintly smelled of cherry blossoms. _Just like Mari's..._

"Now Chat, you are going to tell me where Adrien is, then I will take your miraculous. Comprende?"

"Mar.. I mean La... Miss. This might seem a little out of place but could you tell me exactly what happened? You know, why you got akumatized?" I stuttered.

It was hard to talk smoothly when your crush's lips were right next to yours.

She pressed her lips making my heart beat faster.

"Adrien Agreste was my crush... until he broke my heart. He's into someone else... after all that I did he rebuked me without a second thought. And Chloe bullied me at a party. No one cared. That's why they all need to feel what's it's like to have my bad luck. They need to feel my pain..."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked quietly. I couldn't help but think that getting killed by such a hot person would be a death to remember.

She looked at me, violet eyes softening. "No. I... You were there, the night that I was crying..."

A flake of bluebell color flashed in her iris.

 _That's it! I need to help her feel love!_

"Marinette, I'll always be there for you. I love you bugaboo. Let me help you. I can heal your broken heart, just let me down."

She looked at me, and seemed to believe what I was saying. She started to untie the knot of string. The symbol appeared.

"Miss Fortune! Do as I say!" Hawk Moth hissed.

"No Ladybug. I can help you, I love you. Hawk Moth doesn't care don't listen to him." I persuaded.

She paused, then continued to untie the rope until I was free. I surprised her by hugging her and sinking to the ground.

"I love you Mari, where is the akuma?"

"In... In my earrings..." Marinette gasped and strained.

I held tight trying to figure out what was wrong. She gasped again and her eyes went wide as violet fought with bluebell to gain control. Then they shut, all traces of violet gone. A single akuma fluttered out of her earring.

 _She just fought off an akuma, wow this girl is amazing..._

I set her down gently and gripped the akuma in my hand.

"Cataclysm."

The moth disintegrated and I gently held Ladybug. Her earrings darkened back to black, and she transformed into Marinette.

I sat there on the rooftop, the sun now setting, causing us to approach the night. Her breathing shallow and peaceful, I could not resist stealing a kiss from her rosy lips...


	16. Chapter 15

Chat Noir POV

I dropped onto Mari's bed, careful not to wake her. I climbed down and set her on the sofa, adjusting her position so she'd be comfortable. I stood up and looked at her.

I can't believe I never noticed the similarities between her and Ladybug.

 _The same hair style, the same attractive eyes, even the same darn earrings! Wait._

The earrings weren't the same. I crouched down and inspected them. These were oval shaped and bright pink. _Where were hers?_

I remembered the black box she had last night. I walked over to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. There, amid pictures of me was a black box with red markings, just like mine. I took it out and took a final glance at the pictures.

 _Wait, what was that?_

I pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper and opened it.

 **Your hair dark as night,**

 **Your pretty bluebell eyes**

 **I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise,**

It was my poem! I smiled as I realized what must have really happened that day. Mari caught me writing this and took it when I threw it away. Since she is Ladybug she thought the description was about her (which it was) and replied back to it! _So, that letter really did come from Ladybug._

I put the note back and knelt down next to Mari, opening the box. Inside two circular earrings glistened. She really was her...

I picked up an earring and a goldish glow emitted from my hand. Both my ring and the earrings where glowing! I inspected them.

"Hmm, weird." I muttered.

I replaced the regular earring with the miraculous, then did the same for the other ear. When the latches where closed a red glow formed into a kwami.

The kwami looked up and gasped.

"Shhh!" I hissed.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here!? And how do you know about Mari's earrings?!" She whispered.

"She got akumatized, and I figured out who Ladybug really was." I said stroking Mari's face.

The kwami went silent as I leaned down and kissed Mari's forehead.

"Goodnight my lady." I whispered.

As I stood up I looked at the kwami.

"Please don't tell her I was here, or that I know."

"I won't." She said.

"Promise... What's your name?"

"Tikki, and I promise."

I smiled then climbed out of the room and jumped off towards my home.


	17. Chapter 16

Marinette POV

I walked into the classroom, late as usual. I sat in my seat and Alya nearly impaled me with her finger.

"Ow! Alya!" I hissed under my breath.

"Girl! Did you see the akuma fight yesterday!?" Alya whispered loudly.

"What akuma fight?" I asked confused... _I was in bed all day. Or at least I think I was._

Tikki told me I had gotten sick, and that I was asleep all day. Strangely, I couldn't remember yesterday at all.

"Ladybug got akumatized!"

"WHAT!?" I cried out, forgetting we were in a classroom.

"Marinette. Is there something you need to say?" the teacher asked, annoyed that she was interrupted.

"No miss." I watched until she was turned around again.

"I... Ladybug got akumatized?!" I asked Alya.

"Yeah, look at this."

She passed me her phone under the table, as well as an earpiece. I checked to make sure no one was watching me, then pushed play.

I... I mean Ladybug, appeared in the school yard. Only my suit was black with red spots instead of the other way around. People screamed and scattered as I rounded on Chloe. Chloe screamed and started to run, with me grinning. I raised my hand and sparks flew as Chloe tripped and fell in a mud pile. (Quite funny, in a devious sort of way.) I raised my hands again but a pole appeared and Chat Noir blocked me. I watched in horror as I fought him, saying Chat worthy puns in the process. (Cringy)

We lept away and the video ended.

"What happened next?" I asked removing the earpiece.

"I don't know. I couldn't find where they went. All I know is that Chat was seen later swinging away. All the damage was fixed so I assume he defeated the akuma. I wonder what happened to Ladybug that managed to get her akumatized..." Alya went into thought.

"Wow." I sat dumbstruck.

 _Did I really get akumatized? I didn't think I was that sad about... Adrien._ Just saying the name broke my heart a little more. I looked up at the blonde boy in front of me and was amazed to find that he was looking back. He blushed and turned around.

I turned to Alya to see if she had seen that. Which she had. The deep scowl on her face told me that my bff had a serious grudge against this guy now.

 **(After Class)**

The bell rang and Alya stood up so fast I thought the desk would topple over. She marched up to Adrien and led him out of class. I quickly gathered my stuff. I probably would have to drag her away screaming from Adrien. I knew how protective Alya could get.

I ran outside and found Adrien looking frightened at the EXTREMELY angry Alya giving him a piece of her mind.

"Alya, don't do this." I pleaded dragging her away.

"Wait! Marinette I need to talk to you!" Adrien said after me.

I turned to face him but Alya threw herself between us dramatically.

"No! Mari come on, let's go get lunch or something."

"No Alya. I'll hear what he has to say. I'll catch up with you in a second."

I threw a look at her that said, 'I know what I'm doing, don't worry.'

She looked suspicious, but thankfully walked away.

"I'm sorry about Alya, she can get protective." I said to Adrien, who looked hurt.

"Oh, it's okay. I get it. I want to apologize for the other day. I thought about it a lot and decided I shouldn't be so attached to one person that I don't give others a try. If you still want to... there's a new movie coming out next Tuesday..." he said shyly.

I fought my emotions, which wanted nothing more to scream yes...

"I'm sorry Adrien, but I'm afraid I have someone else to see too. Like you said, we shouldn't be so attached to one person that we don't give others an opportunity." I paused, "I just counterpointed myself."

I started to laugh taking Adrien by surprise.

"You know, I will go with you. But more of a friend thing okay?" I asked, smiling at my amazing ability to not stutter at the sight of him anymore.

He smiled. "Yeah, got it. But out of curiosity, who's this other person?"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know..." I smiled to myself, if only Chat were here for that line, "But I'll spare you. A... certain cat..."

Before he could respond to my unusual reply, I turned and went to find Alya.

Adrien POV

I watched her walk away as a huge grin spread across my face. _My lady was so purrfect. I don't know how she just handles things like that... and she's going to give me a shot! Well, Chat. And Adrien..._

 _Anyway._

 _OMGOSH._ I thought. _My ladybug just punned me with a cat pun. A CAT PUN._

I screamed internally as I walked to lunch.


	18. Chapter 17

Marinette POV

It was around 11pm when Chat knocked on my window. I waved and he grinned his signature flirty smile.

"Hey Chaton." I greeted as he dropped onto my bed.

"Hello princess!" Chat seemed to be really excited, before composing himself.

"Wow, what was that all about?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just happy to see you." He said with a smile.

I turned around so that he couldn't see me blush.

"Nice to see you too." I said over my shoulder.

I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned over to see what I was doing.

"Wow! These designs are amazing!" Chat Noir said, taking the book.

"Hey silly kitty, I need that!" I laughed trying to take it back.

He held it up higher, and stood on his toes. He had almost an entire foot on me no matter how hard I tried to stretch. Ladybug instincts kicked in and I tickled him in his rib cage. He lost his balance and fell onto my floor. The noise wasn't too loud but it made us freeze. I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Go!" I whispered to Chat.

He jumped up onto my bed trying to reach the trapdoor with me right on his tail. I threw off the covers as he lifted the trapdoor but the door downstairs started to open.

I grabbed his tail and pushed him into the blankets quickly hiding him.

Chat Noir POV

I struggled not to gasp as I held my tail. _She gripped it as hard as Ladybug... oh wait she is Ladybug._

"Marinette is everything all right up here?" I heard a man's voice ask. It was her dad probably.

"Oh yeah papa. I just... rolled over and hit my head on the wall."

"Oh, are you okay?" I heard a couple of steps and Mari's body pressed into mine as she struggled to hide the lump my body made.

I blushed, as what I figured was her arm wrapped around my chest.

"Oh yeah, I'm good papa, just tired..."

"Oh, then I'll leave you to get some sleep. Night honey!"

"Goodnight papa."

If only I had a dad that cared.

I heard the door close and started to rise.

"Shh. Wait." she hissed.

I waited under the blankets, her warmth strangely comforting.

"Okay, he's gone." she announced, pulling the covers off of me.

"Too bad..." I muttered so she couldn't hear me.

She sat up as I did too. We looked at each other, then I blushed.

"That was awkward." she admitted.

"Yeah." I said blushing, "but at least it got me this."

I held up the sketchbook and she giggled.

"Silly kitty."

Taking a chance, I pulled her close and leaned on her as I opened it.

Inside were detailed designs of hats, gloves, dresses, jackets, you name it. They were all masterfully done, as if they had come straight from my father's company.

"Wow purr-incess. I swear you draw better than the Evillustrator." I complemented.

"Thanks." she said shyly.

She turned the pages until she found the one she was working on. A scarlet dress with a big black bow, and a black tuxedo with green outlining and a gold bow tie.

"Are those based off of yo... Ladybug and I?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone loves you two huh? I went online to find some ideas and immediately stuff like this popped up."

"Hmm." She was deep in concentration as she sketched and she looked so adorable.

I leaned over and rested my chin on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of cookies and pastries.

She blushed, "Chat?"

"You smell good..."

I nuzzled into her neck and she laughed.

"Stop that tickles." she giggled.

"Oh does it now?" I teased starting to hug her while continuing.

"Chat! Chat stop!" she laughed, trying not to make too much noise. I rolled over so she was next to me.

"Not until I get a kiss."

The words just tumbled out of my mouth. _Darn my cat confidence. What if she said no?_

She looked at me, slightly pink. I blushed and got onto fours. **(A crawling position if you don't know what that means.)**

"Sorry. I don't know what..."

I broke off as Mari touched my face. She held the back of my neck and leaned up. I closed my eyes as our lips touched.

Marinette POV

I could taste his sweet flavor, and held the kiss for as long as I could. It was miraculous. When I finally lost all my breath I then broke our contact. We both panted, and Chat started to lean in for another.

"Not yet kitty." I said putting a finger in front of his lips, even though I really wanted to go back.

"Wha?" he said dazed.

"Come on, I need to take your measurements."

I slid off the bed and walked to my drawer. I pulled out a long tape measure and Chat looked at it like a curious kitten.

"K, hold still and bend down." I instructed.

"I can't hold still and bend down at the same time." he pointed out.

"Oh right. Uhh... Bend down, then hold still." I stammered.

He kneeled down and I wrapped the tape measure around his head. _He was about a size..._

I gasped as Chat wrapped his arms around my stomach than picked me up. My legs dangled far off the ground and I was bent over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Chat?!" I laughed.

"No complaining Purr-incess. It's hard to stay quiet while having fun. Let's go out."

He climbed up the bed post and out the trapdoor.

"Where are we going silly kitty?" I asked laughing.

He pulled me around to his front and carried me like a 3 year old. _Wow, he was strong._

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." he teased and pushed the paw on his baton.

"CHAAAT!" I screamed as we launched off of the balcony at breath taking speeds.

He laughed and swung away with me.

Chat Noir POV

I set her down on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She finally removed her face from my chest, and I was surprised there wasn't an indent there. She panted. I found it funny, considering she did this all the time as Ladybug.

"Don't do that again."

I chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the edge of the railing.

"Isn't it pretty?" I asked.

She looked out over the landscape, every single light reflecting in her luminous bluebell eyes. I knew she had seen it before, but I didn't know if she had at night.

"Wow." she stated simply.

She looked up into my green eyes, and I stared down into hers. I took her hand, and tilting her chin... stole another kiss.


	19. Chapter 18

Ladybug POV

For the second time in a row, I woke up to Tikki tweaking my nose.

"MARINETTE THERE'S AN AKUMA!" she yelled, trying to get me out of my unconsciousness.

"Wha!? Akuma! Tikki, spots on!"

I arrived a second before Chat. He landed with a somersault and popped up like a gymnast.

"Why hello LB." he greeted.

"Hey Chat. You ready?"

"When you are."

I smiled and dove off the building. I swung towards the ruckus and found a woman surrounded by beakers and science tools. She took one look our way and started to attack, throwing chemical mixtures of who-knows-what.

"Your miraculouses are defying the law of matter!" she cried angrily, "I will deliver them to Hawk Moth so he can destroy them."

"You know, I don't think that's really what he want to do with them." Chat commented.

I looked over at his thoughtful expression and my heart lept. I nearly got hit with a chemistry bomb. _Argh stupid emotions._

Chat Noir POV

What does Hawk Moth want with the miraculous? I pondered.

"Hey Chat! Anytime now!"

I broke out of my train of thought and raced to m'lady's rescue. She threw her yo-yo trying to block a chemical mixture but the akuma took action kicking Ladybug out of her way.

"Falling for me?" I joked as I caught her.

I was amazed as Ladybug blushed. I remembered last night and tried not to blush myself as I stared at her lips. I set her on her feet and confidently stretched.

"I bet that the victim could feel that chemistry."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but her face was slightly pink.

I ran for the villain, and suddenly beakers started to fly at me from no where.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the laws of physics. Cataclysm!"

I took out all of the vials as Bugaboo used her lucky charm, (a chemistry set) to freeze the akuma's hands together. Smiling she took the victims necklace and broke the chain, letting the black bug out.

"Time to de-evilize! Miraculous Ladybug!" She recited.

The akuma turned into our science teacher and we fist bumped.

"Pound it!"

"Hey Chat, hold on I need to talk to you." She said grabbing my arm.

"I need to know what happened when I was akumatized."

"Oh, don't worry about it LB. I took care of it, nobody was hurt." I said sincerely.

"You didn't, see anything... did you?" She asked nervously.

 _Shoot what do I say?_

I should be loyal. But I don't want her to think I only fell in love with Marinette because she is Ladybug.

"No, I didn't see who you are if that's what you mean." I lied.

"Oh good," she sighed, then blushed, "Chat, you wouldn't want to... Hang out later would you?"

 _Uhhh_

"Umm. Bugaboo, I can't. I... have someone else now. I'm sorry. But we can still be friends right?"

"Yeah silly kitty, and don't worry. I meant as friends. Marinette is yours."

 _Oooo, I could corner her._

"How'd you know about us?" I acted suspiciously.

"Uhhhh... She told me! We're... kinda close." she stammered.

 _Oh this was great._ I laughed mentally.

"Oh, well then will you tell her I'll visit her tonight?" I asked.

"I'll make sure she gets the message." She said with a wink.

"Later kitty!"

"See you soon." I mumbled.

Marinette POV

I was glad that Chat told me he would be visiting today because that gave me time to finish his hat I was making. It was simple, yet it suited him. I was finishing the last touches as I heard a knock on the window.

"Come in." I said softly to avoid another parent disaster.

His cat senses must have heightened his hearing because two seconds later he dropped into my room.

"Hello Princess. Whatch ya doing?" He added looking the the hat I held.

"I made it for you." I explained beckoning him over.

He knelt down like a knight and I straightened up like as if I was an actual princess.

"You hat my knight." I said dramatically placing it over his ears.

"You are now Sir Noir." I teased tapping his shoulders with a sewing needle.

He looked up and grinned his signature smile.

"I thank thee, my princess. Purr-haps your honor would purr-fur to embark on a journey with myself across thy kingdom?"

I laughed, "The maiden would love to go with her knight."

We made our way to the balcony before he wrapped his arm around my waist. He laughed as I gripped his middle tightly, the cold air blowing my bangs in my face.

Chat Noir POV

I landed in front of a coffee shop that was surprisingly still open. I walked in confidently and ordered two hot chocolates for my princess and I. The surprised worker rushed to get our order as I sat down across from Mari.

"It's a little cold out tonight you think?" I asked.

"Not if your with me." She said smiling.

The drinks were delivered to us and we started to tell each other stories. We laughed and by the time our drinks were finished it was 2 in the morning.

I took her hand and used my baton to jump onto a rooftop. I sat down with her and looked at the stars.

"You know, there not as pretty as you." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, "You're too kind kitty. Like the hat?"

I stroked the green paw print she sewed onto it and smiled.

"Yes I do. Your really talented."

"You're handsome." She said bumping into me with a smile.

"You're beautiful." I said sincerely as I looked at her moon lit skin.

I leaned forward and we kissed. This time her mouth tastes faintly like mint chocolate, and I let my instincts take over. I put an arm around her and she hugged my middle as we broke the contact for air. Her eyes widened as I leaned on her. She smiled, then took my head and let me lie down in her lap.

"Princess?" I questioned, blushing.

"Just don't think anything pervert Chat, and I'm good with it."

"I've been thinking..." I said after a few minutes of her running her hand through my hair.

"That's scary." She said winking.

"What if you could change your name?" I asked.

"Change my name? To what?" She asked confused.

"Mrs. Noir." I said closing my eyes and enjoying her warmth.

Marinette POV

I blushed and waited a few minutes.

"Are you serious?" I whispered.

What I got was a snore in return and I realized that he had fallen asleep on my lap. I started to laugh really hard, jolting him awake.

"Wha?" He asked confused.

"Come one Chat, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

He took me home, and we stood on my balcony. Smiling, we looked at each other.

Alya POV

I looked at the text I got from a follower of my blog for the millionth time. _It just had to be fake, Mari wouldn't really do that._

 _Either way I was going to find out._

I was walking to my bff's house at three in the morning to see if this was legit. But I didn't even have to go in her house to talk to her. My bag fell out of my hand as my mouth dropped.

Marinette was kissing Chat Noir.

On her balcony.

At three in the morning.

They broke apart and Marinette waved as Chat left.

 _Someone was going to get a lecture from me tomorrow..._


	20. Chapter 19

Marinette POV

I walked into school the following day early. That right there was a cause for celebration. _That... And the great night I had with Chat._

I rubbed my eyes, and let out a cry when upon opening them I found an angry Alya in front of me.

"Oh Alya, you gave me a heart attack!" I said letting out a breath of relief.

"Oh, I'm not the only one..." She said grudgingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused with her behavior.

She held up her phone and I gasped.

 _It was a photo of Chat and I... on the balcony..._

 _Shoot._

"Alya... That's photoshopped right?" I laughed hoping she didn't take that photo herself.

"I SAW you."

 _Ughhhhhh_

"Alya..."

"WHAT IS THIs?!" She yelled.

"Not here."

I grabbed her arm and led her out of the classroom into a empty area.

"Okay spill." She demanded.

"It was really nothing, we were just hanging out and..."

"Oh no! Stop it with those excuses! This!" She circled her phone's screen, "Is not hanging out! When did you even meet this guy?"

"Well it's a long story with an akuma..."

"We've got time."

And so I was forced to tell her the story, leaving out the parts about me as Ladybug.

"And after Adrien rejected me, Chat helped me through it so I decided to give this a chance... And it... Worked." I said awkwardly.

Alya stared at me. I blushed, "What?"

I was surprised as she threw her arms around me and squeezed the air out of me.

"I'm so glad your okay now! And getting a boyfriend? Girl this is improvement. Not to mention he is a hot super hero." She winked.

"Alya! He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure he's not..." She grinned an took my arm leading me back to class.

Adrien POV

Alya and Marinette walked in, the bell ringing a moment later. They giggled and sat in their seats.

I smiled and took out my notes.

 _M'lady's so cute when she's excited. I wonder what happened._

I thought about last night, a blush lightly dusting my face.

I had told Plagg all about it, but he mostly zoned out and ate the cheese I promised him. (Our little deal for visiting Mari)

He had hit upon an interesting point. My real identity.

"So you ever going to tell her?" I recalled him saying.

"I can't Plagg, no one must know." The words Ladybug use all the time.

"You know hers!" He pointed out.

I thought about this statement... _I did know. Doesn't she deserve to know too? I mean, she did like 'Adrien' before Chat. Wouldn't she be happy?_

I risked a glance at Marinette who was behind me taking notes quickly.

I turned back blushing at the dorky thoughts I had.

 _She deserves to know._

Chloe POV

I watched Adrien turn to look at Marinette, then back at his desk and blush.

I sighed as I finally accepted the fact that Adrien wasn't mine.

As I let it go, I could feel all the guilt from what I had done to people wash over me. It was like a wave to the face.

I knew what I had to do, but I'm not quite sure how to do it.


	21. Chapter 20

Chat Noir POV

I groaned as the high pitched beeping notified me that I had again lost to Marinette.

"Princess you're too good at this." I remarked kissing her cheek.

She grinned and set her controller down. "Do you accept defeat Chaton?"

"You win this round, how 'bout we play my game now, and then we'll see who's the real winner?" I challenged.

"What's your game?"

I pulled out a package of Pocky sticks from my pocket. Taking one out I raised my eyebrows in a flirting manner.

"Haha no way silly kitty, kisses need to be earned." She teased.

I grinned and then started to tickle her. She laughed, startled. I continued until she was on the ground, my body over her mercilessly tickling her neck, ribs, and armpits.

"Do you accept surrender?" I questioned, pausing momentarily.

"Never." She said with a wink.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I grabbed her foot and ticked the soles of her feet. She laughed really hard, tears forming in her eyes.

"No! Not there Chat! My feet are really ticklish!" She gasped for air.

"Merci?"

She grinned and crawled away onto her bed. I laughed and pounced on her causing us to bounce a bit.

I leaned in so we were nose to nose.

"Come on Purrincess you know you want to." I teased.

She giggled, "Fine kitty."

I kissed her and she put her hands around my head, stroking my hair. We parted and I grinned.

 _I can't believe that I can kiss Ladybug now. It so miraculous._

This thought made me stop. _I knew who Ladybug was, Buginette deserved to know who I am._

"Princess,"

She looked at me with those bright blue eyes, and I could feel my confidence leave me. _Dang it._

"Could you close your eyes?"

"Okay... but why?" she asked closing them.

"Mmm. You'll know." I said nuzzeling my nose into her jawline.

She drew in breath and without opening her eyes, took my face in her hands.

"Plagg claws off." I whispered.

Marinette raised her eyebrows as she felt the mask disappear from my face.

"Chat?" she asked.

"Ugh, waht time is it?" Plagg said dazed. He saw the situation I was in and grumbled.

A little red orb caught his eye and before I knew it Plagg and Tikki were having a silent reunion.

"Chat? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing Marinette. I... I just wanted to get out of that suit for a while." I said, watching the scene of Plagg actually caring about something other then cheese with amusement.

"Do you mind if I snuggle with you?" I asked, looking at Mari.

"Here kitty kitty."

I took her in my arms and hugged her close. She rested her head on my chest and took my hand.

"Mmm... Chat... your hands are warm..."

I smiled and held my purrincess closer. One day I would get the courage to tell her, but for now. Let's enjoy what we have.

Gabriel's POV

I stood in front of the portrait of my wife. I missed her real smile, not the painted one I was reduced to seeing. Sadness filled me as I gazed into her grass green eyes. The portrait had none of the life she did.

 _Her eyes reminded me of Adrien's._

I stood from my desk and walked to Adrien's room. The dark hallways were silent except for the soft tapping of my shoes against the floor. Reaching my son's door I knocked, then opened it.

The room was empty, the window open.

"Natalie!" I called, a mixture of fury and panic filling my saddened soul.


	22. Chapter 21

Chat Noir POV

I landed on my roof, ready to swing into my room when I heard a yell. Peaking in the window, I saw my father and Natalie arguing.

"Sir, he has to be around here somewhere." Natalie said desperately.

"Search the house, then if he isn't found get the police on the line."

Natalie nodded and marched out quickly. My dad started to follow, so I crept into the room through the window. I crouched on the windowsill as he touched the door hesitantly. Ice filled my stomach as he turned back to the window. He stared at the spot where I had been. Nothing but a window. He shook his head and left the room.

I breathed out deeply from the ceiling.

I dropped silently to the floor and detransformed. Plagg came somersaulting out of my ring.

"Someone's cutting it close." He yawned.

I sighed and snuck out of my room. Creeping down the hall, I stopped, hearing footsteps. I dove into a nearby room and to my luck it was the library. I threw a book on a chair and jumped into the sofa, pretending to be deep in a story.

"Adrien!" Natalie cried coming into the room, "there you are! Your father has been looking for you! Come quick before he gets too angry."

 _Sure, HE was looking for me, and by that you mean you._ The inner Chat in my rolled his eyes.

She escorted me to my fathers study, where he was waiting for me in front of my mother's portrait.

"Leave us Natalie." He commanded.

When she left all you could hear was the gentle breathing of Plagg in my jacket.

My father turned his stone cold gaze on me.

"Where were you."

His question sounded more like a command, like I was used to.

"In the library father, I didn't know you were looking for me." I said as calmly as I could.

He stood up leaning on his desk.

"I looked in the library. Where were you."

 _Shoot._

"I was in the library father, you must have just have skipped over me. You do that a lot."

My father narrowed his eyes and I realized what I had just said. _Oh, I've been around Plagg too much._

"Adrian I will not tolerate these outbursts, they embarrass me that you would do that. You know the rules and expectations."

"They embarrass you?" I was getting angry now, nearly a year of rejection and troubles were getting to me.

"That's all? Don't you ever care about how I feel?!"

He frowned, "I am busy, I have no time for your complaints."

"Busy?! That's all you care about isn't it!? Your stupid company! I'm starting to think mom was right to disappear!" I yelled.

My father furrowed his eyebrows and anger overtaking him, he hit me.

My eyes widened as I held my stinging face.

My father looked taken aback.

"I understand. From now on I'll follow your rules. I won't disrespect the expectations. I'll be your perfect son."

"Adrien, I...I..."

I stormed out of the room, but didn't slam the door. Like a perfect son would do.

Gabriel POV

I watched the door close and I sat down in my chair, I turned and faced the portrait. Her eyes seemed so disappointed, and I buried my head in my arms. _If only I had her..._


	23. Chapter 22

Adrian POV

I ran into my room and threw myself onto my bed. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged my pillow as hard as I could.

 _My mother left us, my father doesn't care about me, what else could go wrong?_

I felt a small hug on my shoulder and saw Plagg curling up on me.

"Are you okay kid?" He asked eyes wide.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah..." I croaked.

He looked at me understandingly and hugged me. I took him in my hands and stroked him, trying to fight the feelings of hatred in me.

Hawk Moth POV

I stood in my lair and felt new emotions rising. Sadness, loneliness, guilt towards a loved one. As the feelings grew stronger I started to get a clearer picture of who I was dealing with.

Chat Noir himself.

I laughed as I realized the irony we were in. _Chat would defeat Ladybug, and bring me her and his miraculouses himself!_

I sent an akuma and felt it travel the night to him. He must have been close because a minute later I felt it absorb into him.

"Chat Blanc," I greeted.

There was no reply.

"Chat Blanc." I tried again.

No answer.

 _What the?..._

His feelings of sadness grew quieter, someone was comforting him.

I cried out in anger as the feelings stimulated at low levels. _How did my akuma not transform him?_

I tried to push its presence, to make him transform. I was taken aback as I felt two other akumas in him. I started to laugh.

"You may have avoided me today Chat, but you will succumb. I will have your miraculous. I will fix what I have done."

I smiled as the akumas began to take effect, slowly but surely.

Adrien POV

I transformed into Chat and made my way to Marinette's house. I needed comfort from the pain growing inside me. As I passed by a shiny window I caught a glimpse of myself. I stopped suddenly and backed up. I looked into the reflection. Green eyes.

 _That was weird. I could've sworn they were golden a second ago._


	24. Chapter 23

Marinette POV

I waited, stroking Tikki softly while trying to convince myself that he would show up tonight.

 _Unlike the last 13 nights._

Tikki looked up at me worriedly as I gazed out over Paris. It had been two weeks since I had seen Chat. No akumas, no word from him, not even the Ladyblog had reported anything on his position for two weeks.

"Marinette, I think we should go inside. It's getting cold." Tikki suggested.

"Okay."

I took her inside and sat down at my desk. My walls looked strangely empty without the Adrien posters, which were currently in my drawer. Something in me just couldn't throw them away, no matter how hard I tried. _Guess that is what first love does to you._

"Tikki, what could've happened to him?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe a family matter came up or something. Give him some more time Mari."

"I know Tikki, I'm just so worried. It's not like him to just drop off the radar completely. And I'm worried for Adrien too."

"How so?" Tikki asked confused.

"He's been acting so weird lately. Even Nino has started pushing him for answers. He is so quiet, and starts to drift off in class."

"That is weird." Tikki said unhelpfully.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. Gazing up at the stars through my trapdoor's window, I made sure it was unlocked before I fell asleep.

Adrien POV

We sat alone in the dark. Our heart beat matched the arguing voices in our head, fast and uneven.

 _You can't protect her_ , he scoffed.

 _How would you know?_ I retorted.

 _You can't protect her when you yourself are the problem._

 _I can if I stay away from her._

 _So we'll be alone for the rest of our life? *laughs* Good luck with that._

 _I have always been alone..._

 _Since my mom died._

 _and I couldn't visit Marinette._

He took control, stood up, and paced. Plagg watched me fearfully from the cage he had locked him in.

"Kid, you need to calm down! Anxiety makes the transformation go faster!" he warned.

"Shut up. I need to think." the akuma said.

I struggled, trying to take the reigns and apologize to Plagg, saying that it was the akuma that said that.

It came out as, "KAumea, ssrewy"

I was a prisoner in my own head. The akuma was growing stronger, taking on my personality so it would go unnoticed by Marinette and my friends.

I... well, the akuma started to laugh at my pathetic attempts.

"Give it up Adrien. You'll never win against me while I have the power of 3 akumas." he snorted.

I growled in anger and gave the dark barrier a hard shove. The blackness, taken by surprise, fell a ways, causing my possessed body to collapse to the ground.

Then the blackness drew back trapping me again.

"You're stronger than I thought. Purr-haps I need more akumas to fully restrain you." He pondered.

 _That wasn't even a good pun_ , I scoffed.

"Hawk Moth." he called.

A glowing purple shape appeared over our face.

"Yes Chat Blanc?"

"I need more energy to restrain him. If I can get one more, I can enable them and become powerful enough to get you Ladybug's miraculous."

"Stay tuned for an attack soon. I have found a victim..."

 _NO! I won't let you hurt her!_ I screamed.

He laughed and sat down in the darkness.

"You don't have a choice."


	25. Chapter 24

Marinette POV

I woke to a shrill scream. Tikki jumped up and with a exchanged glance, we joined together.

"Tikki, spots on!"

I swung over the final building. I landed hard but my healed leg held up fine. I had missed the akumas strangely. Not only would they let me be Ladybug, they would lead Chat to me. I could finally see him again.

"Ladybug, I want your miraculous!"

I looked up to see a new villain. His hand was clamped down over a over sized pocket watch, and his mustache looked strangely like the hands of a clock.

"I am Timeothy. Now they won't ever get angry at me again for being late, the whole word will revolve around my watch."

I ran toward him as he demonstrated his power on a nearby dog. The dog slowed to a crawl. He turned as I dodged his clock. Barely missing my foot the blast hit the gravel with no effect. I ducked into an alley to recover when a clawed hand grabbed my shoulder.

Chat Noir/Blanc POV

"Chat!" Ladybug cried hugging me.

My eyes widened surprised at the caring embrace but Adrien accepted it warmly, turning my mouth in a half smile. Ladybug pulled back and scowled.

"Where were you? You disappeared for a week! Mari's so worried!" she scolded.

I grinned.

"I had some soul searching to do... m'lady..." I said the word slowly, trying to keep Adrien from yelling.

"Soul searching?" Ladybug asked confused.

I walked right past her and started to chase after the akumatized villain. _He had an akuma. Once I got the energy from it, I would be strong enough to overcome Adrien Agreste._

"Timeothy, you have something that doesn't belong to you." I smirked walking up to him.

Timeothy's smile decreased dramatically and Ladybug watched us closely, confusion written all over her face.

Timeothy recovered and threw a time blast but I dodged easily and tackled him. I kicked the watch breaking the chain and took his tie. Ripping it in three a black and purple akuma fluttered out.

"...Good job Chat, Time to de-evili..."

"CATACLYSM!"

I caught the butterfly with in my fist and absorbed it.

"..ize? Chat!? Did you just destroy the akuma?" Ladybug stuttered.

I felt the power surge inside me and turned to her.

Ladybug POV

His eyes were glowing green, but flecks of gold were visible momentarily.

"Yes."

"Chat?... How long have you been doing this?" I asked.

 _Was this why he was acting so strange? What were these things doing to him?_

"I have caught many." he said shrugging his shoulders, but his eyes looked at me hungrily.

"Chat, I think their changing you! You're not acting normally! Let me help you, please!" I warned, coming closer.

He growled.

I stepped back, eyes wide.

 _He growled at me._

Without a word he extended his pole and leaped away.

"Wait! Chat!" I cried after him.

I stood alone in the dark.

 _How could I let this happen?_

"Tikki, spots off."


	26. Chapter 25

Marinette POV

I sat on my bed, trying to make sense of this situation.

"Tikki, can Chat Noir absorb akumas?"

"As far as I know, the Chat Noirs have never been able to catch akumas, but I haven't seen them all."

"How is that so? Doesn't Ladybug always end up with Chat Noir as partners?" I asked.

"Well... This is the case most of the time, but sometime the Ladybug will die, or never get a holder during the era of the Chat Noir." she explained.

"But Tikki..." I started.

 **Tap tap tap**

"Hide." I hissed.

"Wait! Mari! I kn..."

"Tell me after, now hide!"

Chat Noir POV

Marinette opened the trapdoor.

"Chat!" she cried giving me the same introduction as earlier tonight.

I took her arms off of me and looked at her.

"We need to talk."

"O..okay." she said, a little hurt.

We sat down on her balcony's bench.

I eyed her as she sat in silence.

Adrien was screaming inside my head trying to get me away from his sweetheart.

All it was doing was giving me a migraine.

"ughhh." I groaned rubbing my forehead.

"What's wrong Chat?" Mari asked.

"Nothing, just a headache."

"Chat... Ladybug told me what you've been doing with the akumas."

 _Hmm. 'Ladybug' told her.'_

 _What a liar._

 _I HATE liars._

Adrien kicked against the black bars holding him in.

"Did she now?" I asked sarcastically.

Marinette looked uneasy.

"I know." I said evilly.

"...kn..know what?" she stuttered.

I leaned in really close to her face.

"Bugaboo."

Marinette's eyes grew wide.

"I... I'm ... not ... uh. I'm not Ladybug." she tried.

Red hot fury raced through me.

"YES YOU ARE. STOP LYING!"

The akumas took advantage of my anger.

Adrien tried to stop me.

He was too weak.

Marinette scrambled back as black and purple energy ran around me.

Marinette POV

The first thing I saw out of the darkness were two yellow eyes, piercing the energy with their light. Then a white leather suit came out of the shadows, his hair was tipped with red, and his glowing eyes were hungrily staring me down.

"Chat Noir?" I whispered.

He grinned.

"I'm not Chat Noir, I'm Chat Blanc bugaboo."

"No. NO.. Tikki!" I dove into my room and jumped off the bed.

Chat Blanc growled and lept after me.

Tikki flew towards me and I caught her as I ran from Chat Blanc.

He was too fast.

With one pounce he tackled me. Breathing heavily we came face to face.

"M'lady..." his hot breath hit my neck.

"Chat.." I replied trying to not think about things too closely.

"I need your miraculous..."

"I won't let you take them."

"You must, otherwise he'll make me destroy you."

He pondered momentarily, golden eyes looking down from my face.

"Tikki spots on!" I cried out reaching for my kwami.

"No!" Blanc growled, claws wrapping around my uncovered stomach.

Tikki absorbed into my earrings and I scrambled away from Chat Blanc half transformed.

I stood, in full costume and jumped through my trapdoor onto the roof. I didn't want him to hurt my family.

I watched him crawl out of my room and I lept off the building headed in the direction of Notre Dame.

I ducked behind a pillar of stone and hid there.

 _Dang, what do I do. What do I do. What do I do?_

I turned around to see if I could see Chat. _The area was clear, where did he go?_

I turned back.

"Hey M'lady."

I screamed in surprise at the sudden appearance of Chat in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Chat," I said pushing his chest.

"M'lady..?" he said hurt, "Do you not want me?"

"Chat... I don't want Hawk Moth to do this, let me help you take out the akumas... then I will be with you."

"Don't you get it buginette? Now that Hawk Moth has given me strength, I have overcome Chat Noir's intentions. We can finally join together."

"Jjjj..join together.?!" I stuttered.

 _Did he mean what I thought he meant?!_

"Yes, you can finally be my girlfriend without the constant reminder that I might lose you." he said purring against me.

"Chat, you will never lose me." I said hugging him.

He was startled and began to hug me back when I took his face and kissed his black lipstick.

A single akuma fluttered out of his chest and I dove after it. I caught it and purified it.

"Bye bye little butterfly." I said out of habit.

Chat Blanc growled and I turned around.

"You... you tricked me." he growled.

"Chat... I did it to help.."

"LIAR!" he said pouncing.

I screamed as he tackled me off Notre Dame, his claws digging into my side as his teeth started to tighten their hold on my neck.


End file.
